1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a change over valve which is operable in response to the temperature as well as to the pressure.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, two separate valve assemblies have been necessary in order to provide two different operational functions, one assembly being for operation in response to temperature and the other being for operation in response to a pressure difference. Such a temperature responsive valve is disclosed in U.S. application of Kitamura et al, Ser. No. 620,680 which was filed on Aug. 10, 1975. Such a pressure differential valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,328 to Fiore et al.